


He Deserves to be Happy

by Owlfeet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfeet/pseuds/Owlfeet
Summary: I decide to delete my previous version of 'He Deserves to be Happy' and edit it slightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to delete my previous version of 'He Deserves to be Happy' and edit it slightly.

“His name's Barry.” Miscellaneous lawyer number 62 stated, handing the other man a photo. The boy in the photo was of average height for an eleven year old. He had straight brown hair, icy blue eyes, a roundish face and the widest, brightest smile Tony had every seen. The billionaire smiled at the photo before grimacing at the fact that he hadn't visited Nora in years.

“Your sister was murdered in the Allen's living room by her husband,” The lawyer continued, brushing brown hair out of blue eyes and straitening his suit. Tony frowned at the statement. The man didn't say it like an accusation or a belief. He said it like a fact. Cold and hard and _wrong_. That _fact_ didn't sound like Henry. He knew his brother-in-law, he was warm and caring. He's the sort to do anything to protect his family. Not the sort to tear it apart. “Henry was found guilty and transferred to Iron Heights with a life sentence. Barry, as an eleven year old, still needs a guardian to watch over him. You're his only living relative, and while child services are skeptical of you, very skeptical, that can't deny that your lawyers would get you custody if wanted it." The idiot was smiling proudly now, probably praising himself silently. Then he frowned.

There is, however, a detective in Central, Joseph West, who wants custody. His daughter, Iris, is close friends with Barry. Child services are more inclined to give him custody, so I'd suggest we-”

“Give him custody.” Tony finished. The lawyer blinked owlishly.

“I beg your pardon, Mr Stark?” He seemed shocked, as if he was expecting more of a fight.

“If this West guy seems caring, and safe for Barry to be around, let him have custody.” Tony clarified glaring at the lawyer as if daring him to challenge him. “Of . . . of course, Mr Stark.” He gathered up his papers, clumsily and noisily, obviously expecting a longer meeting. He stood up and turned to leave. Just before he exited the room he turned around again. “If you don't mind me asking, why _don't_ you want custody of Barry?"

“Oh, I do." Tony chuckled. "I want to take care of Barry. I really do. I just . . . I don't believe I'm what he deserves. Barry is a good kid that's been dealt a bad hand. He deserves to live as normally as possible. Not a life with the paparazzi following him to the supermarket. Coming to Miami, telling the world he's my nephew, dealing with his mothers death, his fathers imprisonment, surrounded by strangers. That would be to much for him. Someone like him is destined to be extraordinary, so he should have as much time as possible to just be ordinary, to just be a kid, to just be happy.” Tony finished looking at the photo fondly.

The lawyer stood there for a few minutes before leaving the room silently, thinking about this side of Tony Stark. If Barry Allen could bring this . . . maturity out of Tony, when nobody else could, then he was definitely destined for great things.

* * *

 

"C'mon Barry, you'll be fine. It's easily the best invention here." A very irritated girl groaned. She looked to be about fifteen years of age with rich chocolate skin and dark hair. Attractive and stylish. Tony only cared about Iris West because of the slightly dorky boy shuffling next to her. Barry had changed a lot in the past four years. Thick brown locks, long limbs, attractive in a lanky nerdy way. His smile was still very bright. Well, it was until he saw everyone else's inventions. "Look at that boys invention," he cried pointing to a short Spanish boy with long hair. "And that guy's!" A skinny Caucasian with thick glasses and brown hair. "Their machines are decades ahead of mine. I'm gonna look like a complete idiot." He frowned and looked down at is scruffy sneakers. Barry lacked any and all forms of confidence, Tony thought. That would have to change. He was not going to have people walk all over his nephew because he was to nervous to speak up.

Iris sighed. "You are not going to look like an idiot, Barr. You're one of the most intelligent people I know and I can guaranty you'll get at least third . . ." the girl's voice faded away as the pair walk beyond his hearing range. Tony let his mask fall for a second, sadness and longing wrinkling his features and adding years to his appearance. He missed his nephew. Tony knew everything about him, how many times he'd scraped his knees in a soccer match, how often he studied in a night, even his crush on the girl Iris who would soon slip out of his fingers. Everything. But Barry wasn't aware that Tony was his uncle. He knew he had an uncle in New York, but he didn't have a name, address or career to go off. And Tony made sure that his nephews cunning fingers didn't get anything off the internet or in a book or newspaper/magazine article. Tony forked out a lot of cash to make sure that Barry could grow up as normally as possible. He still wasn't sure whether to be scared or proud of Barry almost hacking S.H.I.E.L.D to try and obtain this information. Tony sighed and put his mask back on, all smiles and charm as he walked to the other judges repeating the same thing over and over in his head.

_He deserves to be happy. He deserves to be happy._

_***_

Iris was right. Barry won third place. Although one of the judges, Tony Freaking Stark, stared at him strangely the whole time.

* * *

 

Barry needed to clear his head a bit. It wasn't as easy being the Flash as he made it out to be. Sometimes he needed some time alone. To clear his mind and let go. So Barry decided to take a little jog . . . to New York City. It was raining when he arrived and speedster cursed his lack of foresight as they heavy rain slowly seeped into his bones. Ducking his head down and hurrying to find some shelter proved to be a stupid move because not even a minute in to his speed walk the brunet crashed into someone spectacularly. Ricocheting off the giant mound of muscle Barry made a quick decent to the ground only to be stopped half way by a strong hand grabbing his shoulder and dragging him up.

The Scarlet Speedster glanced up to see who he collided with to find himself looking into the pale blue eyes of Captain Freaking America!

"-okay?" the blond asked. Barry nodded dumbly taking in the civvies and slight frown on his face. "Where you headed, kid?"

"Just wondering around before I head back to Central." His voice was scratchy because of the run.

"You want to come in and dry off?" The brunet looked to his left and found that the pair were in front of the Avengers Tower. He nodded, not wanting to miss a chance to see the inside of the tower. Barry followed him into the tower and elevator, they headed up the floors until they reached a large, clean lounge. The Avengers were there.

"You don't mind me letting him in?" Steve asked. The rest of them nodded, well, Stark didn't. He was staring at Barry in a weird, yet strangely familiar way. The brunet walked around the room, not wanting to intrude and trying to escape the piercing gaze. The young adult stoped to look at the occasional photos littering the room. One of them caught his eye. It was a picture of Nora. With Henry, at their wedding. Tony was holding a champagne glass and had an arm strung around the newly married women's shoulder. Without turning around Barry cut into the conversation.

"I wasn't aware you attended my parent's wedding Mr. Stark."


End file.
